Cedric's Apprentice
"Cedric's Apprentice" is the fourth episode of season one of Sofia the First. Summary Cedric hires as his apprentice in order to steal her amulet, but has a change of heart when she performs a trick to make him look good. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia Supporting characters: * King Roland II * Queen Miranda * Prince James * Clover * Baileywick * Fauna * King Magnus (first appearance) Villains: * Cedric * Wormwood (no lines) Other characters: * Princess Amber (no lines) * Princess Jun (no lines) * Prince Zandar (no lines) * Prince Khalid (no lines) * Princess Clio (no lines) * Princess Hildegard (no lines) * Princess Mae (no lines) * Princess Lakshmi (no lines) * Prince Chad * Princess Penelope * Prince Derek (no lines) * Goodwyn * Winnifred * Flying horse (only appearance) * Greylock (first time mentioned; indirectly) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle * Royal Preparatory Academy * Rudistan (first time mentioned; indirectly) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Apple * Tomato Vehicles * None Cast Songs * "Cedric the Great" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Written by: Craig Gerber * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as , Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Zach Callison as , Jess Harnell as Cedric, Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Wayne Brady as Clover, Russi Taylor as Fauna, Jim Cummings as Wormwood, Carlos Alazraqui as King Magnus, Barbara Dirickson as Flora, Russi Taylor as Fauna * Additional Voices: Darcy Rose Byrnes, Jim Cummings, Jess Harnell, Russi Taylor * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: David Scott Smith, Larry Leker, Eddy Houchins, Jill Colbert * Color Stylist: Carol S. Berke * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth, Brooks Campbell * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Robert J. St. Pierre, Colette Van Mierlo * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Carol S. Berke, Dee Farnsworth * Storyboard Revisions: Cathy Jones, Suzanne Hirota Burks * Timing Directors: Mircea Kyle Mantta, Connor Flynn, Woody Yocum * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editors: Pieter Kaufman, Joe Molinari * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Technical Directors: Adam Garza, Jessie Slipchinsky * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Production Secretary: Mallory Hara * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * Disney Press published a book adaptation called Sofia's Magic Lesson on May 6, 2014. * This episode is the first reveal there is some good in Cedric. * The portraits of Goodwyn and Winnifred seen since are revealed to be used to spy on Cedric, and that they can come out from them whenever they please. * The diamond shoe is an allusion to the film Cinderella, starring the princess of the same name. Errors * Most of the students move their wands without saying anything. * Darcy Rose Byrnes is credited as , although she doesn't talk. Quotes Baileywick: Sofia, what are you doing here? : Learning magic. Baileywick: How wonderful. You'll have to teach Cedric some when you're done. Cedric: (unamused) Very funny, Baileywick. Sofia: So, your father was a royal sorcerer, too? Cedric: You haven't heard about Goodwyn the Great? The greatest royal sorcerer who ever waved a wand. Saved your granddad's life nine and a half times. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Animal transformation episodes Category:Episodes